1. Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle drive mode systems and improvements thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to variable power output systems and methods for an automobile or other vehicle based upon a selectable drive mode and improvements thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the cost of fuel and electricity continues to rise, consumers of automobiles or other vehicles that utilize such fuel or electricity for power generation expect ever increasing fuel efficiency from their operation. One manner of approaching these expectations is through the design of engines or power sources that are capable of only a reduced amount of maximum output power. This has conventionally been attained through the use of power sources having fewer engine cylinders and/or cylinders with a smaller volume for air/fuel combustion in order to consume lower amounts of gasoline. Similarly, hybrid or other electric vehicles may utilize smaller and/or weaker electric motors that do not consume as much electricity and produce lower amounts of peak output power.
Unfortunately, by designing for lower maximum power in order to achieve lower fuel consumption, vehicles may be viewed as underpowered or undesirable in the eyes of many consumers. Indeed, peak horsepower or torque remains a large selling point for vehicle performance. In addition to the extra exhilaration such higher power output can provide, vehicles must also have sufficient power for safety purposes, such as for safely merging or maneuvering on high speed roadway systems. Not only is sufficient power output important, but conventional vehicles can also suffer from a reduction in peak power based upon the operation or characteristics of other vehicle systems or components, such as battery charge level. Consumers desire flexibility in their vehicles when it comes to fuel consumption versus power and also expect their vehicles to behave consistently upon pressing their foot against the accelerator pedal. Any deviations from normal or expected acceleration due to other systems can result in frustration or anxiety when a driver may not be aware of the reasoning or engineering causing the vehicle's apparent reduction in power. Thus, a vehicle system or method is desired that would allow for both high output power and also lower fuel consumption with consistent driver feel.
Ideally, a power generation system or method of a vehicle would be capable of controlling an engine or other power source of the vehicle according to a variety of different power configurations. The power generation system or method would ideally allow for the engine or power source to have a large maximum power output, but operate with lower fuel consumption depending upon vehicle characteristics or user preference. The power generation system or method would also ideally help maintain a feeling of predictable power output for a user of the vehicle and would ideally be inexpensive to manufacture and integrate with other systems or components of the vehicle.